


A different kind of love.

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: A hunt gone wrong and one has to patch up the other.
Relationships: Mick Davies/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A different kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry if this isn't what you wanted when you requested but I'm hoping this is somewhat passable.

Different was never good.

It hadn't been completely your fault. Technically...

But he's obviously upset and you're not docile enough to believe that you're exactly blameless.

You'd rushed. Despite all your training you'd completely ignored the Men Of Letters code, doing things different in this life could be fatal after all.

Even knowing you needed to wait, because you should have waited. You were impatient, wanting to save the hostages and what you had thought was two rogue werewolves had turned into countless more that you just hadn't been prepared for.

You'd barely left with your lives and it was all your fault.

The white hot pain in your back reminds you of that, stealing all of your air for a moment. Vomit crawls its way up your throat as the blackness dances along the very edges of your vision. It takes almost everything you have not to pass out there and then, the sheets beneath your clammy hands clenched so tight it could put Hercules to shame.

You try to distract yourself, focusing on anything except for the stitches Mick effortlessly works into your left shoulder blade. Your breath catches in your throat as he stitches a particularly painful spot. He stills his stiching for a moment, giving you the chance to steal the air back.

Taking a swig of cheap gas station whiskey you begrudgingly nod for him to carry on. 

"Almost done." He murmurs, a cool comforting hand reaches for your own, unclenching the one you'd buried into the itchy motel sheets. Glancing over your shoulder for the for the first time since you sat down, his body language telling you everything.

You've scared him and he's angry.

After so many years side by side you'd become pretty in tune to Mick's feelings. Allowing you to realise that his almost constant anger when you were injured was more due to his fear of losing you than it was actual anger. It had taken you even longer to realise he was in love with you.

Looking down you swallow the guilt as Mick finishes his work on your shoulder, putting a gauze in place of his comforting, skillful hands. 

The motel you'd picked wasn't the flashiest, it felt hot and dusty. It was an ugly little room, dull and lifeless. An uncomfortable double bed stuffed into the right hand corner illuminated by a dim yellow light which flickered constantly which had become increasingly difficult to ignore. But it was the closest one and honestly if you'd put it off any longer you were guaranteed in need of a hospital trip.

Mick silently puts away his tools on the little wooden table stuffed into the opposite motel corner and it feels like it's up to you to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." It's not the first thing that comes to mind but at least you know that it's true. It's not what you expect when he finally looks at you. The look in his eyes is almost enough to want to crawl out of your skin, you don't need to be psychic to know that sorry just wouldn't be enough this time.

"If I-." 

"The world is in danger, we don't have to do this now." You cut him off before he has chance. Mick blinks unsteadily, clearly caught off guard by your almost hostile response.

You're not heartless, but the last thing you wanted him to do was to erase the steady friendship you'd both accumulated over the years.

You needed him and sometimes you liked to think that he needed you too.

"I don't care!" The first aid is tossed along the dirty motel floor "you nearly died and it would have broken me." He's all tense muscles and clenched teeth now, you'd be lying if you said it wasn't a turn on.

If not for the pain in your shoulder you'd probably have jumped him already. But the logical part of your brain knew that probably wasn't the best idea.

Neither of you talk after that, unsure of how proceed after his confession. Both of you lock gazes knowing that now he's said it, it can't be taken back.

"I'm sorry." And now it's your turn to be caught off guard, somehow the words sound different coming out of his mouth. You can't help but wonder what it is he has to be sorry about.

"I shouldn't snap at you, I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." there's a fondness in his gaze that wasn't there before but you know that maybe it was and this was just the first time you'd let yourself see it.

Almost dying could do funny things to a girl's mind.

You crack a small smile, locking eyes "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you either." It's not the love confession that most girls dream of when they're little and maybe that was a good thing, a different thing.

And just this one time you were okay with different.


End file.
